Linasera Angelo Leggiadro
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 51187 |no = 1618 |element = Luce |rarity = Evoluzione Onirica |cost = 50 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |description = Molti sostengono che Linasera fosse assente dalla battaglia dei due fratelli divini per ordine del suo padrone. Considerata la sua pura e incrollabile devozione al suo padrone, sapeva bene che avrebbe lavorato senza riserve alla sua resurrezione. Tuttavia, è anche innegabile che Linasera avrebbe potuto aiutare il dio più giovane se avesse partecipato alla battaglia: in quel caso, la battaglia tra i fratelli avrebbe potuto dividere in due Grand Gaia e infuriare ancora oggi. |summon = Servo un magnifico, nobile padrone, e so quando ci sarà bisogno del mio potere. No posso chiedere niente di più. |fusion = Dici che collaborerai con me, dunque presumo che tu abbia compreso la sua grandezza, è così? |evolution = Sono completamente devota al mio padrone. Non mi interessa se mi costerà la vita, il mio padrone deve vivere! |hp_base = 6367 |atk_base = 2202 |def_base = 2480 |rec_base = 2644 |hp_lord = 8305 |atk_lord = 2758 |def_lord = 3106 |rec_lord = 3331 |hp_anima = 9422 |rec_anima = 3033 |atk_breaker = 3056 |def_breaker = 2808 |def_guardian = 3404 |atk_guardian = 2458 |hp_oracle = 8155 |rec_oracle = 3778 |hp_bonus = 1250 |atk_bonus = 460 |def_bonus = 460 |rec_bonus = 820 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |ccant = 50 |ls = Ali della Resurrezione |lsdescription = +60% DIF, REC e PS massimi; considerevole ripristino PS a ogni turno; riduzione danni da scintilla; i danni subiti possono ripristinare i PS |lseffect =* * * |lsnote = Heals 1000-1200 + 10% Rec, 25% reduction & 25% chance to heal 25% DMG |bb = Arcobaleno di Benedizioni |bbdescription = Potente combo di 15 attacchi di luce su tutti i nemici; aggiunge bassa probabilità di resistenza a 1 attacco KO; grande ripristino dei PS; i danni subiti possono ripristinare leggermente i PS e aumentare considerevolmente la barra BB per 3 turni |bbnote = 10% chance to survive 1 KO attack, heals 4000-4500 + 40% of own Rec, 20% chance to heal 20-25% damage & fills 4-7 BC |bbtype = Heal/Offense |bbhits = 15 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 30 |bbdc = 15 |bbmultiplier = 420 |sbb = Glorious Vitae |sbbdescription = Potente combo di 20 attacchi di luce su tutti i nemici; aggiunge bassa probabilità di resistenza a 1 attacco KO; grande ripristino dei PS; grande ripristino dei PS per 3 turni; annulla danni critici ed elementali per 2 turni |sbbnote = 10% chance to survive 1 KO attack, heals 4000-4500 + 40% of own Rec instantly & heals 3000-3500 + 15% Rec per turn |sbbtype = Heal/Offense |sbbhits = 20 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 29 |sbbdc = 20 |sbbmultiplier = 620 |ubb = Meir della Devozione |ubbdescription = Devastante combo di 23 attacchi di luce su tutti; probabile ripristino degli alleati dallo stato KO; i danni subiti ripristinano enormemente i PS x3 turni; annulla danni critici ed elementali x3 turni; enorme riduzione danni da tutte le creature x2 turni |ubbnote = 50% chance to revive with 50% HP, restores 100% damage taken & 100% all element mitigation |ubbtype = Heal/Offense |ubbhits = 23 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 32 |ubbdc = 23 |ubbmultiplier = 1800 |es = Lealtà Eterna |esitem = |esdescription = Probabile resistenza a 1 attacco KO; i danni subiti possono ripristinare leggermente i PS |esnote = 60% chance to survive 1 KO attack & 25% chance to heal 20-25% DMG |evofrom =51186 |ccbbt = 15 |ccsbbt = 20 |ccubbt = 23 |bb1 =* * * * * |bb10 =* * * * * |sbb1 =* * * * * * |sbb10 =* * * * * * |ubb1 =* * * * * * |howtoget = |omniskill1_cat = Aumento Parametri |omniskill1_1_sp = 15 |omniskill1_1_desc = +30% DIF e PS massimi |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = Aumenta DIF quando la barra BB è oltre il 50% |omniskill1_2_note = Aumento del 50% |omniskill2_cat = Barra BB |omniskill2_1_sp = 20 |omniskill2_1_desc = I danni subiti aumentano la barra BB |omniskill2_1_note = Riempie 2-3 CB |omniskill3_cat = Resistenza Anomalie |omniskill3_1_sp = 20 |omniskill3_1_desc = Impedisce tutte le anomalie di stato |omniskill4_cat = Riduzione danni |omniskill4_1_sp = 20 |omniskill4_1_desc = Impedisce i danni elementali |omniskill5_cat = Speciali |omniskill5_1_sp = 10 |omniskill5_1_desc = Incrementa il limite del parametro ATT a 130.000 |omniskill5_2_sp = 20 |omniskill5_2_desc = Potenzia l'effetto di bassa probabilità di resistenza contro 1 attacco KO di BB/SBB |omniskill5_2_note = Incremento del 5%. 15% di chance totale |omniskill5_3_sp = 35 |omniskill5_3_desc = Potenzia l'effetto di probabile leggero recupero PS sotto attacco del BB e la sua probabilità di successo |omniskill5_3_note = +10% chance & +5% effetot. 30% chance di curare il 25-30% dei danni totale |omniskill5_4_sp = 30 |omniskill5_4_desc = Aggiunge l'effetto di rimozione delle anomalie di stato a BB/SBB |omniskill5_5_sp = 35 |omniskill5_5_desc = Aggiunge l'effetto Barriera di luce a BB/SBB |omniskill5_5_note = 3000 PS |notes = |addcat = I 6 Imperatori Divini |addcatname = Linasera Omni |Spset = Set 1 (Standard)= *15 Sp - +30% DIF e PS massimi *20 Sp - Impedisce tutte le anomalie di stato *30 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto di rimozione delle anomalie di stato a BB/SBB *35 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto Barriera di luce a BB/SBB **'Gli Sp non sono granchè se devo essere onesto, ma piuttosto che spendere punti inutili su un 5% idol o un futile hp when hit, preferirei aggiungere cose più utili come la barriera di luce o la rimozione delle anomalie di stato. Qualora nel vostro team sia già presente un'unità con barriera di luce, potete sempre sostituire quel SP optando per un "Leggero recupero PS sotto attacco".' |-| Set 2 (Omni Plus +3)= *15 Sp - +30% DIF e PS massimi *20 Sp - I danni subiti aumentano la barra BB *20 Sp - Impedisce tutte le anomalie di stato *30 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto di rimozione delle anomalie di stato a BB/SBB *35 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto Barriera di luce a BB/SBB **'Per ulteriori info sulle Omni Plus, visitate la pagina Omni+' }}